Ava Dorelle
Name: Ava Dorelle Place of birth: Caemlyn Age: 140 years Physical Appearance: Ava Dorelle is a woman of average height and average built with a sharp angular face that is emphasized by her dark blonde hair which she keeps at shoulder length and cut straight down. She is often found in her quarters wearing simple dresses and slippers and sometimes does not even dress out of her robes. Ava has olive skin and freckles around her nose, which make her appear younger than she really is. Character History Ava Dorelle does not speak about her time before she became a novice, few know except for the Mistress of Novices and her old mentor. From an early age on, Ava knew that she would become a Gray, seeking a right way whenever there was an argument. But moreover, starting arguments herself in order to win them and see how easy she could manipulate another into believing that her solution was a compromise, rather than a win. She has had some arguments over this in the past, with other Grays who disagreed with her ways of handling things. In the end, when it came down to deciding if what she did was right or not, the victory of finding a compromise and a better deal for the White Tower made her untouchable and invincible. She believed this herself and became quite haughty from people believing in her and doing as she pleased more often than not. About a decade after her raising, Ava was sent to Caemlyn to restore some contracts there around estates and tax income. She found that her manipulation worked even better outside of the Tower, where people often trusted the wise Aes Sedai who always had the right thing to say at the right time. Ava wanted to travel more and realized she needed a companion for this, so she found a female warder by the name of Abby to be her protector. Abby was a trusted Gaidin who would always be near her, never allowing Ava to be unprotected, but she did not foresee that the manipulations of her Aes Sedai would one day lead to her demise. A deal went bad in the south of Shienar and the two men who Ava had tried to control during a three hour debate on a trades deal for a neighboring estate decided to end the dealings with violence. Ava Sedai got out, but her Gaidin died trying to protect her at the young age of 25. The loss of her Gaidin made Ava even more self involved, she did not need anyone to get in her way and she hid from the truth that maybe her ways had cost a trained guard her life. She decided she would not bond again, as she realized she could never see another get hurt because of the way she did her work. Ava felt that she had been right in working on the deal the way she had, but was in deep sorrow for years after that her Gaidin had paid the price. The Grays welcomed the traveling ambassador back into their Quarters with mixed feelings as they knew she would start her sing and dance soon after she settled in. Ava never became a Sitter for the Grays, she had cut herself off from that when she tried to manipulate the Keeper of the Chronicles into giving the Grays their own Library like the Brown had. She did not reason this out, but instead used some blackmail and manipulation tricks to get what she wanted and the Keeper told the other Gray Sitters that they would sooner be thrown out of the Tower than see Ava take a seat in the Hall. Still, as a teacher in mediation, she was a popular Sedai and her students loved her stories and teaching ways in which she showed the benefits of not ever being afraid and always daring their chances. Now at an age of 140 years, Ava has grown older yet not much wiser, as her ways have not changed much. She is a teacher and a mentor and accompanies young Grays on their first task of mediator, but does not do much of that herself these days. Her power of suggestion is well known in the Tower and Ava can be a blunt nuisance for a traveling companion, so she does not travel much with negotiation parties around the world. Her quarters are untidy and her archives can be found all over the table and floors of her study. Yet, she can find whatever she needs and is very pointy when others try to be messy. A difficult Sister of the Gray, who finds she has earned to right to be quirky and a nuisance to anyone. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios